I have produced a large number of monoclonal antibodies against intact epidermal cells. One of these antibodies identifies a 195 Kd submembranous protein in epidermal keratinocytes and is able to follow its changes in solubility from basal cells to the top cells. A hypothesis has formulated both from past knowledge and from some interesting observations I have made. Moreover, the hypothesis could be tested with the technical knowledge I have gained. Briefly, the experiments are designed to identify membrane protein components by monoclonal antibody produced against keratinocyte membrane fractions. The antibodies are then used to map out the spatial relationship of these membrane components are believed to be responsible for the uniformity in cell size and shape from the cylindrical basal cells to the flattened polygonal top cells. The validity of thee hypothesis would rely on the demonstration of the membrane and cytoskeletal framework and whether this is disrupted in Bowen's disease (carcinoma-in-situ) where the cells in suprabasal layer are distorted in cell size, shape and orientation. The environment is conducive to academic pursuit and allows creativity and independent thinking. I anticipate growth in experience in membrane biology, electron microscopic work, molecular genetics and extracellular matrix. My long term goals are to establish data in the field of membrane protein in stratified epithelia, to study its importance in cell-cell interaction, cell-matrix interaction and its role in squamous metaplasia.